Bullying The Glitch
by Candlehead
Summary: Another One-shot of Candlehead's P.O.V, But this time, It's when she is bullying Vanellope! Again, Do not read if you haven't seen the movie XD Unless you want spoilers... Then step right ahead! If you don't want spoilers, DO NOT READ! You have been warned! *Dramatic Music*


Hiya! I decided to make another Candlehead P.O.V thingy... The last one was so much fun! I can't help it... Candlehead's dumbness makes her so... UNIQUE :3 So... Without further ado...

Rancis : JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Candlehead : Shut up isn't a nice word... O.O...

...Just read...

* * *

'La... La... Laaaaaa!' I think to myself, while skidding my cart to a stop right next to Taffyta's. 'Ok Candlehead... Just do what you did when you guys rehearsed...' I nervously think. Gob-stoppers... What if I don't get this right? What if I mess up...? Gah! Shake it off, Candle! You have a GLITCH To deal with. I jumped out of my cart, and walked next to Taffyta, Frowning with my arms crossed.

'Wow... I'm actually doing it! I'm ACTING!' I think to myself, the frown not leaving my face. Taffyta always tells me that we are acting when we go to visit the glitch... And that the glitch likes seeing plays! So that's what I was currently doing! "Hello Fellow Racers!" Vanellope chirps happily, standing next to her... What is that...? It has... One... two... Three... Four wheels... And a steering wheel... Oh my nerds! 'IS THAT A CART!?'

I kind of like how she made it. Very... What's the word... Unique! "Candlehead... Taffyta... Rancis... Your looking well!" Aww... She is such a sweet audience member! 'Keep frowning, Candle! Don't disappoint the only one watching!' I remind myself in my head, glaring a bit more. "Came by to check out the competition, Huh? Well, Here it is! The 'Likkety Split!' " She exclaims happily, jumping backwards and doing a little pose.

'Oh sweet Kart-bakery... Is she actually gonna race with that...? It won't make it past... uh... the gumball place!' I think to myself once more, eying the cart. 'She might not wanna race with that... it'll get destroyed! Hmm... So Taffyta wants to help her and destroy her cart now..? Aww... How sweet of Taf!'

"Built it myself!" The glitch exclaims, jumping into her cart. "Fastest pedal-power west of the 'Whack-A-Mole'! Check 'er out!" She exclaims, Showing us what it does. 'Whoa... Built it herself? That's pretty good...' "Oh Vanellope... It's so... _You!" _Taffyta says, Eying the cart. 'That's my Cue!' I think Happily, looking over at Rancis and scoffing a bit. 'Wow... I hope I convinced her!'

"But... you have to back out of the race..." Taffyta licked her lollipop. "Yeah." The glitch got out of her cart, And smirked. "Oh...Oh no I-I don't... Y'see, Because I paid my fee... And I'm on the board... So yeah! I'm definitely racing!" The glitch replies, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets. 'She has a point there...' I think once again to myself, not leaving my position.

"Yeah well, King Candy says 'Glitches Can't Race'." Taffyta says, and I continue to glare. "I'm not a glitch, Taffyta! I just have pixlexia, Ok?!" Says an irritated glitch, glitching a bit. 'Pixleixa.. Sounds familiar!' I think, continuing to frown. And then I realized what scene we were in. "The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope..." I flinch a bit when I hear that... Taffyta sounds... Mean! 'Stick with the script, Candle!' I think, Shaking it off quickly as Taffyta walks over to the cart. "To _Protect_ Us!"

"Say I'm you..." And she jumps in the cart. 'Isn't there another way to do this...?' "And I'm in my weird little cart..." 'Sure it isn't... NORMAL... like ours, But its not weird!' "And I'm driving..." 'Driving? I like driving!' The word 'Driving' Got me out of my thoughts in a FLASH! "And I actually feel kinda cool for once... And then all of a sudden..." Taffyta froze, staring straight ahead. 'Oh no...' "Oh no! G-G-G-G-G-G-GLITCHING!" And off goes the steering wheel.

The glitch gasps, "HEY!" She yells, upset, And Taffyta gets out of the cart. "See? Your an accident, just WAITING to happen!" Taffyta declares, throwing the steering wheel at her like a frisbee. 'Oh man... Gotta make the crowd proud at WHATEVER cost...' I think, getting more upset when Jubileena mimics it very... rudely! "Oh no! I g-g-glitch too!" She says, hitting the hood off. "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" The glitch yells, as we all pile forward. 'Ooh, Nerds!' I yank some nerds out from the cart and eat them. Then I notice Gloyd eying me a bit...

I send a glare back to Gloyd, And start breaking the cart like in the practice. 'Make the crowd proud!' I think, Smiling. "I'm Glitching!" I hear Rancis yell, And I don't have any other thoughts come into mind... Eh... I'll just copy for ONCE... "I'm Glitching!" I repeat, And I suddenly feel a tug on my shoulder. "STOP IT!" 'Keep on going, Stick with the script!' Then, Taffyta was dragged away by the glitch. "PLEASE! I JUST WANNA RACE LIKE YOU GUYS!" I start kicking the wheel, as I hear her yell in defense of her and her cart.

"You will NEVER be a racer! Because your a glitch! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!" I gasp, and I turn around, ready to defend the glitch. 'This isn't a play!' Then I notice... Vanellope is in the chocolate puddle. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell, "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE! GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled a giant man, running towards us. "Let's get out of here!" I yell, Over Minty's horrified screaming.

I jump into my cart, And give Vanellope one more sorrowful glance before driving away from the beast.

* * *

Y'know... This is actually very easy since I know all the lines to the movie! XD I hope you enjoyed... I'm also debating on whether or not to do Other characters' p.o.v's or not... Eh... You can tell me what you think in the reviews... That is... if you WANT to review! XD I'm happy to hear from anybody, good or bad comments! Byyyyyeeee :3


End file.
